


i’m just glad you’re alive.

by trustedriri



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 100 words, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, POV First Person, written after midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustedriri/pseuds/trustedriri
Summary: au where shadow didn’t die at the end of sonic adventure 2, and instead it’s a nightmare sonic wakes up from. (just pure cuddling in the middle of the night)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 44





	i’m just glad you’re alive.

‘He’s with me’, I think as I look into his eyes that mysteriously glow in the dark. The nightmare wasn’t real.

He smiles at me while his warm arms wrap around me, pulling me close to him.

“I can tell something is wrong. Your energy level is off.” He whispers. I close my eyes and just take in the moment.

“I’m fine, Shad.” I mumble, growing relaxed as I lay my head in his chest fur. The terrible nightmare I had woken up from slips out of my mind as I slowly fall back asleep.

_ “I’m just glad you’re alive.” _


End file.
